ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Acquisition (episode)
Stameris It's a very minor issue, but the slave market planet referred to by the Ferengi during Archer's interrogation is spelled Stameris in both the dvd episode subtitles and on StarTrek.com. I tried to edit the change in but Shran changed it back... :My apologies about that. I meant to check the episode's transcripts, but the transcript's site was down at the time. Of course, I totally forgot about this aftewards. Again, my apologies. --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Trip is the only crewman to wear all three color uniforms? Doesn't the doctor count, since he normally wears blue, but wears red when he is the ECH and his holomatrix was merged with his diagonistic program, who wore yellow, thus meaning that some part of him once wore a yellow uniform? :I believe the "...in the series..." is meant to refer to Enterprise, not all of Star Trek. Because besides the Doctor, Tom Paris also wore all three colors (red normal, gold in , and blue in ) and I'm sure with a bit of searching, we could find more. Oh, if you count the Ayala from Generations as Ayala, then he wore all three. Also, a bunch of redshirts from TOS... - AJ Halliwell 03:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Harry (gold normally, blue in doing "Photons Be Free", red in 2404 as a captain,) and Sulu (gold normally, blue as head of astrosciences in , red in since his mirror self is security chief - though you could argue he didn't since Mirror Sulu wore red) at least - if you really wanted to stretch it you could add Kirk (gold on the show, red in the movies, blue EV suit - since the engineer wore red and the helmsman wore gold I'll count it) and Spock (movie red, show blue, gold in the second pilot) - I know that's a massive stretch but but you could at least make the argument. --Ten-pint 23:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ferengi translations? I have to admit, I am surprised that the article doesn't have the ferengi dialogue translated. Is there a website that does have it? I did a Google search and came up empty. Maybe someone here can do the translation? On a side note, I find it a bit odd that this episode's article is shorter than its Wikipedia counterpart. There are a couple articles like that. I can try to flesh some out, as I just got the full series of ENT, no promises though. CyberTrini 06:46, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Guest Stars I missed this episode when it ran on SciFi a couple of months ago, though I see it is going to be shown again as part of a Memorial Day marathon. Would someone with access to the DVD please verify that there are only guest stars (listed at the beginning) in this episode and no co-stars (listed at the end), and that the ordering is correct? Thanks. – Greg (talk) 18:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Trip & Hoshi Is this the only episode that implies Trip is (or was) attracted to Hoshi? I remember that he bluffs that Hoshi is his wife when the Ferengi discuss enslaving the female crewmembers. Starfleetjedi 04:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Interesting you should mention this. I was just watching Exile yesterday and noticed that when Tarquin was projecting himself as Captain Archer and trying to convince Hoshi to stay with him, he mentioned Trip (or Tucker, I don't remember which), and she asked him how he knew she was thinking about him. Another possible hint of a previous relationship between the two? – Greg (talk) 07:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hints are fine an dandy but it still falls to speculation. — Morder 08:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hoshi was thinking about Travis in "Exile", not Trip. --From Andoria with Love 16:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cynthia Uhrich The page for this episode on IMDB lists Cynthia Uhrich as appearing uncredited as a Starfleet Officer in this episode. Can anyone confirm this? If so, she should be added to this article. Also, what other episodes of ENT does she appear in? – Greg (talk) 00:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Removed nitpick *According to Quark in , the Ferengi's barbarism never amounted to the humans by nothing his people were never involved in slavery. However, the Ferengi's involment with the slave trade seems to contridict this claim. There are any number of reasons Quark might have said that that aren't contradictory. I haven't seen this ep recently, but Quark(in his ep) might have been referring to Humans enslaving themselves. --31dot 00:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Other episode with guests stars from all other series? Am I correct that this is the only episode of Enterprise that features guest stars from all of the previous four (live action) series? Twilder 22:02, 28 April 2009 (UTC) About Bolians Hi, Im watch this Episod, but i don't see or hear anything about the Bolians. Can You give me a hint of this Scene. sry 4 the weak english, the GermanBolianFreak Dr. Rel' 18:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC)-- :At the very end of the episode, Muk offers to introduce Krem to a Bolian woman he knows in exchange for having his handcuffs unlocked. 00:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Interesting translation? When the pirates are trying to make the translator work, Muk hits Archer and shouts something that sounds like "sitt ner". That is the Swedish phrase for "sit down". Worth commenting? Jacce | Talk | 16:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :The translator had started working right before Muk hit him, as heard in Ulis' statement. Muk is just saying "sit down," audible in English, slightly muffled by the sound of hitting Archer during "down." --OuroborosCobra talk 18:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Fan criticism and quotes Does anyone has the exact quote of Mike Sussman commenting about this episode 'stepping over the line'? Or what precisely was the criticism from the fans? 20:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC)